The art has disclosed a manually operated switch having an asymmetic cam, which serves to close two spring contacts or hold them apart, depending upon the position of the cam. An indentation in one spring and one asymmetric projection on the cam coact to provide detenting.
A stop inner ledge in the housing and minor projections on the cam coact to stop rotation of the cam at the extremes of both directions.
The relation of the projections on the cam that coact with the spring contacts is such that two brief periods of sliding occur during the closure of the contacts.
This is U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,344.
Another similar switch has an actuator with two relatively widely spaced projections that press upon ridges formed in each of the two spring contacts to give a combined asymmetric structure. Detent action is provided by nesting one projection within the ridge of the adjacent spring.
Projections on each side of the actuator engage a ledge of the housing to provide stops.
There is no teaching as to sliding contacts.
This is U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,823.